The biological roles of proteins are extraordinarily diverse and include catalysis, force generation, mechanical support, signaling, and sensing. Beyond their central importance to biology, proteins are of great interest because these subcellular nanomachines have potential to be integrated into micro- or nanofabricated devices to create low-cost, robust technologies of unprecedented small scale and high efficiency. Applications include biosensors, actuation of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and tissue engineering, as well as screening tools for proteomics and pharmacology, and basic biological research. However, both the study and application of proteins have been challenged by the inherent difficulties associated with positioning these tiny objects. Thus, there is a need for enabling technology to more precisely immobilize biomolecules.